Daniel ate 3 slices of cake. Ben ate 2 slices. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{6}$ of the cake.